This invention relates to herbicidal ethers.
It is known that the following ethers, inter alia, can be used as herbicides:
______________________________________ Compound Patent Reference ______________________________________ ##STR1## Netherlands 7,508,016 ##STR2## U.S. 3,954,442 ##STR3## Belgium 848,526 ##STR4##